1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and, more particularly, to a device which ensures that the rear brake assembly of a bicycle is engaged regardless of first which brake lever is grasped.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a bicycle is equipped with a front brake assembly and a rear brake assembly disposed to the bicycle's frame each of which includes two brake pads located on two sides of a respective rim. Two brake levers are attached to a handlebar of the bicycle and are respectively connected to the front brake assembly and the rear brake assembly so that when a user grasps any one of the two break levers, the brake assembly corresponding thereto is engaged. In order to theoretically maintain a better balance condition when braking the bicycle, the rear brake assembly should be engaged first because the rear wheel is the driving wheel of the bicycle. However, the user, in a state of panic or confusion, could first acfuate the front brake assembly resulting in a possible accident.
The present invention intends to provide a device for controlling the operational sequence of brake assemblies to ensure that the rear brake assembly is engaged first to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.